


Maybe Baby

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [30]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jake jensen and ofc, OFC - Freeform, Pregnancy Test, Protective Jake jensen, Surprise pregnancy, claire (ofc) - Freeform, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Uh oh, here comes baby Jensen?





	Maybe Baby

It was Saturday night movie night and Hannah was sleeping over which meant most likely Disney movies and junk food.  Hannah had demanded Aladdin and The Lion King, while Jake demanded popcorn and Claire.  She offered popcorn, and herself to him later that night, in giggling whispers to Jake’s enjoyment.

“Where’s the popcorn!”  Jake shouted impatiently into the kitchen.

“Yeah Claire, Aladdin is on now, hurry!”  Hannah added excitedly.

“Keep your pants on you two!”  Claire replied.  She was finishing pouring the popcorn into a large bowl when two large hands suddenly held her wrists, a face nuzzling her neck.

“I’m hungry.”  He said in a low voice, his nose running along her sensitive flesh.

“You’re always hungry.  How do you stay in shape the way you eat?”

“Oh you know how.”  He teased as he stared waving her arms around as if she was a puppet.

“IIIIIII can show you my diiiiiiick.”  He sang softly, as she started to laugh.

“An Aladdin song, really?  Hannah’s gonna hear you.”

“Throbbing, pulsating, preeee cum.”  He waved her arms around some more in the mock puppet dance.

“Augh!  Get off of me!  That’s a bit much.”  She laughed making a face.

“Well I’m really excited to see you.”  He explained.

“Oh in that case, carry on please.”  She said giggling as he resumed his song.

“Tell me Clairebear, now when did Jake last give it to you good.”

He spun her around and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“It was three days ago and you were not a gentleman.”  She said kissing the tip of his nose.

“Let’s go have sex.”  He sang, drawling out the last word.

“We can’t.  You need to behave.”

“IIIII can open your thighs.”  He began to sing again.

“Oh come on!”  She rested her head on his chest and laughed.  She looked up again and he was grinning at her.

“Take you over and ovvvvverrrrrrr.  Doggie style and cowgirl, it’s a fucking hot ass riiiiide.”

“Okay Aladdin, calm down now.”  Claire wrapped her arms around his waist and he dipped her quickly.

“Wooo, hey!”  She said shrieking in laughter as Jake let out a belly laugh.

“What are you two doing?”  Hannah asked in the doorway, looking amused.

Jake pulled Claire back up and kissed her forehead.

“I’m singing Claire a romantic song.”  He said grabbing the bowl of popcorn.

“What song?”  Hannah asked curiously.

“Yeah, tell her Jake.  What song were you singing?”  Claire teased.

“Alright, let’s get back to that movie!”  Jake said, changing the subject.

**

They finished Aladdin and Hannah had passed out on the floor during the opening of the Lion King.

“That’s how I’m gonna announce my firstborn child to the world one day.”  He said proudly as they watched the lion cub being lifted into the air.

“Holding your seconds old newborn baby over the ledge of a tall rock formation?”  Claire’s head was in Jake’s lap as they watched the movie and he lazily ran her hair through his fingers.

“You’re damn right.”

“So let me get this straight.  You want your wife to give birth on a hot rock in the plains of Africa so you can immediately lift the poor child up high and show it off?”

“Correct.”

“Well I hope she’s okay with that one day.”  She laughed looking up at him.

“I hope so too or I’m a dead man.”

“Maybe she’ll understand as long as she gets the good drugs during the birth.”  She said giggling.

“Maybe.  Wait, they drug you up?” He asked with raised eyebrows.

“Sometimes.”

“Wow.”

“Well we don’t have to worry about that right now.”  She said turning to him again.

“My kid would be—“

“A cheeky little punk?”  Claire interrupted.

“I was going to say a tech genius with your good looks and patience.”

“He’d have your sense of humor.”  Claire pointed out.

“It’d be a boy?”

“I like boys.”

Jake looked over a Hannah, “You’re great with Hannah though.”  He said fondly.

“She’s my buddy.  So you want kids someday?”

“Yeah I think so.”  Jake said looking at the TV and back down at her, “Didn’t think I did for a long time but then I met you.”

“Aww.”  She held his hand and they looked at each other.

“What about you?”  He asked excitedly.

“Well I definitely need more alone time with you first, but yeah.”

“So you’d want to get married and have a baby one day with all of this?”  He gestured around himself with a bashful grin.

“Of course.”  Claire nodded with a smile to Jake.  He grinned happily back at her.

“We should do i---“

They both jumped as Hannah popped up.

“You’re having a baby!?”

“What??”  Jake looked up suddenly at her.

“No!!”  Claire said too quickly as she sat up.

“Ooh I love babies, can I help??  I’ll be careful!”  She hurried to Claire’s side.

“Can I touch it?  Hi baby!”  She looked up to Jake and Claire, beaming as she patted Claire’s tummy.

“Oh boy.”  Claire said looking at Jake, concerned, “No kiddo, no baby yet.  We were just talking.”

“Do you want one??”

“See this is why some stuff is bedroom discussion when she’s over.”  Claire said looking over at Jake.

“She was just asleep!”  He replied, gesturing to her wildly, his eyes wide.

“Do you guys want one??”  Hannah repeated excitedly

“Yes.  But not right now.”  Claire replied.

“Why not.”  Hannah pouted and sat back down before looking back at the couple with a stern look.

“Because Claire’s not…we’re not ready yet.”  Jake told her patiently.

“Well hurry up already.”  She fussed, looking at Claire before turning back around.

Jake looked over at Claire with a raised eyebrow and a lopsided smile.

“No.”  Claire met his gaze and paled, “Not right now.”

**

5 months later  
  
“I’m back!  Where are you?”

“Upstairs.”  Claire said blandly, deep in thought.

“I just dropped Hannah off, we have to hurry or we’ll miss the movie!”

Claire sighed and sat quietly, not replying.

“Claire we have to goooooo!”  Jake sang impatiently as he came into the bedroom.  He scanned the room and heard noises in the bathroom and headed in that direction.

“What are you doing?  You were up here when I left.  We’re gonna be late.”

He peeked into the bathroom as Claire sat on the edge of the tub holding a stick test.  Her face a combination or fear and anxiety.

“Is that what I think it is?  He asked cautiously from the doorway.

“Uh huh.”

“So, you think that you—“

 “Maybe.  I’m late.”

“Late late?  Like late?”

“Yeah.”

“And who may I ask is the father??”  Jake asked teasing her.

Claire looked up at him and saw him grinning from ear to ear.  She shook her head and looked back at the test.

“Are you kidding??  This is awesome!”  He danced into the room and sat next to her.  He reached over and rubbed her belly for a second giving her a large, loud, kiss on the cheek.

“What does it say?”  He took it from her and looked closely at it.

“Dunno, it’s not ready yet.  I just peed on it.”

Jake tossed it back with a disgusted look and wiped his hands on his leg, hurrying to the sink.

He looked over at her with a proud grin as he washed and dried his hands.

“So when did it happen, do you think?  Maybe some of Pirate Jake’s seamen found the booty.”

“Please don’t.  Not right now.”  She said quietly.

“Hey, I’m kidding, I’m sorry.  You aren’t excited?”

She shrugged and looked up at him.  “You are?”

“I told you I’ve been ready for a while.”

“Yeah but I want Jake time before I have a baby.  All my friends with kids tell me that once you have a baby you ignore your husband.  We’re not even married.”

“That can’t be right.” 

“Maybe it is; I’ll ignore you, you’ll resent the baby and then you won’t love me anymore.  You’ll buy prostitutes to satisfy yourself.”

“Who are these friends you talk to?”  He asked making a face.

“I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“But you love Hannah and PJ.”

“We can send them home at some point!”

“True.”

Jake sat back down next to her and patted her belly.

“It’ll be okay.”  Was all he said before he became quiet.

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder watching the test.

“Maybe you should just put it up for a while and not worry for now.  You look stressed.”

“You think?”  She said.

Jake knelt in front of her and poked her belly.

“Hey, if anyone’s in there.  Be good to your mama.  Don’t make her a puking mess, please.”

“A puking mess.  Nice.”  She got up and left the room, leaving the test on the sink.

She went over to the bed and fell back on the mattress, running her hands over her face.

“Oh my God.  What did we do?”  She asked, despair in her voice, which was muffled by her hands.

Jake sat on the edge of the bed next to her and lifted her shirt a little rubbing her lower belly.

“We created liiiiiife!”  He said loudly imitating a mad scientist.

“This isn’t funny!  Can you please stop??”

He climbed over her and plunked down next to her.  Putting his head gingerly on her hips tracing his finger over her belly.

“I’m sorry.  But it’s kind of exciting.”

“Says you.”

“I told you I want kids, and I want them with you.  You think I’m gonna freak out if a little Claire is in there?”

“No.  _I’m_ gonna freak out if a little Claire is in there.”

“Don’t worry about it until you know for sure.”

“Jake.”

“Seriously.  I bet it would be a charming little fellow like me.”

“A smart ass?”

“Exactly.  Probably good at computers too.”

“That’s all I need.”  She looked over at Jake, “Hey can you come get your kid from school?  He got expelled for hacking his grades.”  She said in a mocking tone.

Jake laughed, “Hey I never hacked any grades.  Well maybe once and it got that other kid kicked out of school.  He was an asshole anyway.”

“Seriously?”

“I’ll never tell.”  Jake snickered.  He rolled over to his belly and pushed his hand down on her lower abdomen a little, feeling for something.

“What the fuck, did you feel that?  It kicked me!”

Claire gave him the side eye, “That was my breakfast burrito, honey.”

“Eeesh, ok.”  He said giving her belly a look and then moving up to lay next to her.

“You’d be a great mom you know.”

“Hm.”

“I could hack a baby monitor so I could see him or her from far away when I’m not here.”

“That’s why we can’t!”  Claire said, her voice raising.

“What?”

“I can’t have a kid while you’re all over the world.  What if I needed you here?”

“Jess and Jolene are here.  They have kids and can help.”

“I don’t want them, I want you.”  Claire said turning to her side.

“I’d be back and I always have ways to get in contact with you, you know that.”

“But I just want me and you time.”

“We have that now.”

He ran his hand along her hip and down her belly again.

“This is so awesome.  You might have a little Jake in there.”

“Yeah.”  She said quietly.

“I’ll rub your feet whenever you want.”

“Really?”

“Yup, and get you all the pickles and ice cream you can eat.”

“Gross.  What if I want something a 3am and you’re sound asleep?”

“Then I’ll get up, make a show of how much I don’t mind getting up, and as soon as I’m out the door I’ll complain to myself that you’re always hungry at ridiculous hours.”

“At least you’re honest.”  Claire smiled and then started to giggle.

She turned wrapped her arm around his waist, “You’re going to have to help with diapers, yknow.  Don’t think I don’t know you skip out on changing PJ when he’s here.”

“He who smelt it, cleans it.”

“Which is why I see you making faces yet don’t say anything until I notice too?”

“You caught me.  Maybe that’s your natural ability as a mother.”  He said with a laugh.

“Maybe I just know when your bullshitting me.”  She smirked.

“Whatever happens, I’m happy either way.”  Jake said, kissing her forehead, and looking at her.

“Me too.  It’s just a big change.”  She said, her face serious as she sat up and stood to head to the bathroom.

“Good luck!”  Jake called from the other room as she picked up the stick.

She looked at it and stared for a long minute before swallowing hard.  She left the bathroom in a daze.

“So?”  He sat up excitedly.

Claire ignored him and walked out of the bedroom wordlessly, looking pale.

“Claire?”  Jake started to follow her but changed his mind before rushing to the bathroom to look at the test.  He hurried after her.

She was sitting on the couch, her knees tucked to her chest.  Silently, he leaned down and put his arms around her, resting his face along her neck.  They were quiet for a little while until Claire finally spoke.

“You were really excited too.”  She said tearfully.  “I’m kind of disappointed.”

He got up and moved to sit next to her.  “Are you okay?”

“I guess so.”  She wiped her eyes and looked at him, “I wasn’t sure what I wanted until I saw the results.

“Don’t cry, we have so much time to try one day.  When you’re ready, let me know and you can take all of my seed you need.”

“Thanks.”  She said sniffling, a small smile forming.

“What if I have baby fever from watching PJ.”

“Take it.”

“What if I have a girly day with Hannah and decide I want a little girl to play dolls with?”

“Take my sperm!"  Jake grinned.

“What if—"

Jake pulled her close to him, “I demand you take it.”

“Well it might be a long hard process.”

“So is my dick.”

“That’s romantic…”  Claire laughed.

“I got you to laugh though.”  Jake looked pleased with himself as he leaned back along the couch and eased her back with him.

“Whenever you’re ready, I am too.”  He smiled down at her.

“Okay.”  She nodded.

“So do you want to stay in?  We don’t have to go out.”

“No, I’m starving.  Movie and then lunch?”

“Keep your hands to yourself this time miss.  You’re getting a little too comfortable with movie theater friskiness.”

“I can’t help it.  You’re adorable when you refuse to share your snacks.

“It’s Jakes food, you get your own!”

“My kids are going to be a handful one day.”  Claire said shaking her head as they stood up to leave.

“Yeah, you’re pretty much screwed.”  Jake said pulling her over for a kiss.


End file.
